1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to server add-ins and particularly to controlling lifetime of such add-ins.
2. Background Art
Add-ins enable servers and applications to perform tasks that the severs and the applications may not be originally configured to perform.
In network environments, add-ins resident on a hosting server can communicate with other servers. Conventionally, if the other servers need to be shut down for upgrades and other tasks, the server hosting the add-ins needs to be shut down to prevent the add-ins from communicating with the other servers. Because the hosting server is shut down, any other applications that are executing on the hosting server are affected. This may negatively impact the entire network.
Accordingly, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that enable efficient management and control of server add-ins.